To Prank Or Not To Prank
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Impromptu wedding'. With Bill believing the make believe story, the twins take this opportunity to now wind their big brother up as much as they can for him taking a make-up story too far, with the help of Harry of course. Mpreg.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K Rowling.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Impromptu wedding'****. With Bill believing the make believe story, the twins take this opportunity to now wind their big brother up as much as they can for him taking a make-up story too far, with the help of Harry of course.**_

_**Warning: Mpreg.**_

_**This is for and dedicated to Marksmom. Feel better xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made : D**_

* * *

Harry dismissed his last class of the day and slowly eased himself into his chair, he unbuttoned the two top buttons of his shirt, he felt tired, he had been on his feet all day, being five months pregnant this would be something Bill wouldn't be happy about if he knew.

Deciding to sit and rest a few moments whilst waiting for Bill, Harry let his mind drift back to when they got back from their honeymoon and let the Weasley's know they were back.

_**Flashback.**_  
_Harry and Bill walked into the burrow just after New Year and came face to face with all the Weasley's. Bill looked over to the twins and sighed. "Get it over with."_

_No sooner had he said it, the twins along with the rest of the Weasley's were laughing. Bill turned to get some sympathy from Harry and found him laughing also. _

_"Don't you laugh Harry!"_

_"I'm sorry Bill but it is funny that a thirty one year old still believed the make believe story his mum told him when little."_

_"You believed it as well."_

_"Yes but she is not my mum. You know her more than I do."_

_Bill shook his head. "How long am I going to be made a joke about this for?"_

_"Well pregnancy is nine months so... another seven." Charlie answered, in between laughing._

_"Look Bill the only reason I told all of you this is because you came close."_

_"You mean I was nearly a bastard."_

_"No nearly about it." Fred said, making George choke out what he was drinking and laugh along louder with his twin._

_"Fred!" Molly snapped._

_Bill would have been grateful of his mum with the twins if he thought she meant it but the smile on her face gave her away._  
_**End of flashback.**_

"What's put a smile on your gorgeous face?"

Harry looked up when he saw his husband walk in. "Just thinking of when we got back from our honeymoon, when we went to the burrow."

"That wasn't funny."

"I still get the piss taken out of me. I wasn't the only one who believed it, all of us did."

Harry stood up and pushed Bill onto the chair before sitting on his lap, his arms going around his neck. "But none of them believed it as much as to push their wedding forwards." Harry chuckled as he kissed Bill.

"How are you?" Bill asked after returning the kiss.

"Hungry and tired. How did you get on?"

"Fine. I have told them I won't be going back. They didn't like it but I don't care." Bill answered as he stroked Harry's stomach. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked. Harry had a slight scare three weeks ago and even though Madam Pomfrey assured them that father and baby were completely healthy, Bill still didn't want to take any chances and told Harry after he had finished on what he was doing he was going to resign and stay and look after Harry.

Harry had assured him he was fine but Bill was insistent and if he wanted to stay at home and look after Harry then Harry found he wouldn't mind that one little bit.

"At least you have the weekend to rest now love. I have spoken with Minerva as well. About assisting you now I have resigned, she thinks it is a great idea so I start Monday."

Harry sighed. "So I have to put up with you all day and night." he said, trying to sound put upon but his smile gave him away.

"I'm afraid so love." Bill laughed, kissing Harry before helping him up. "Come on, let's get you some more food."

"Yes. I have a craving."

"Oh not another one." Bill winced as he followed his husband down to the great hall for dinner.

* * *

When they sat at the table in the great hall Bill looked at Harry. "What is this craving you have?"

"Egg sandwich, only instead of bread, toast."

"Oh, well that's not too bad."

Harry laughed, "everything I eat isn't bad." Harry laughed as he spread his toast with a thick layer of Marmite before adding an egg topped with another slice of toast that had a thick layer of strawberry jam.

"I have just gone off my dinner." Bill grimaced as he pushed his plate away.

"Why? Is your stomach off?"

"It is now." Bill answered looking at the toast sandwich in disgust.

Harry just laughed and carried on eating. "Harry?"

Harry turned to his left. "Yes Minerva?"

"I was hoping you could do the patrol of Hogsmeade."

"Of course I can."

"You won't be doing it alone. I will patrol with him Minerva."

"I thought you would say that. Thank you Bill."

* * *

The next morning Harry and Bill got ready and made their way to Hogsmeade with the students. As soon as the students arrived, the biggest majority of them headed straight for Fred and George's new shop. "Oh great." Harry moaned. "We have to see what they will be taking back with them."

Bill headed over to the shop and saw the sign on the window. _'New merchandise feel free to come in and try them out. Not for sale yet.' _Bill looked through the window and saw his brothers in the middle of a lot of students, showing off their new inventions with the students laugh and clapping.

"Well?" Harry asked when Bill made his way back over to him.

"They have invented more things that are not for sale yet and are letting the students see, they have a big sign in the window saying that they have new merchandise and to feel free to go and try them out but are not for sale yet."

Harry sighed, "that's alright then."

Bill chuckled and put his arm around his husband. "Come on, let's see if there is a bench that you can sit and rest on whilst still keeping an eye out."

"Bill no, I still need exercise. Madam Pomfrey says I need to keep active for as long as I feel I can."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I want a word with the twins so go and check out the potions shop, girls try and get love potions from there and disguise them as perfume when they get back."

Bill nodded and with a loving kiss, Bill left his husband.

* * *

Harry walked into Fred and George's shop and all the students that were in there looked a little guilty with their hands behind their backs whilst Fred and George stood there with the biggest grins.

"Fred and George the pranksters have created their army, Merlin help us all."

"You are not mad Professor?" one student asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you are all really doing in here."

"Harry my brother." Fred said as he walked over with his arms out, grin on his face.

"Oh Merlin you are up to something."

"Something we are hoping you approve of and will help us with."

"Will it cause harm or distraught or trouble?"

"Only laughter Harry, you have my word." George called over, making Harry relax, yes the twins were the biggest pranksters going but out of both of them George was the serious one, well, was serious as in knowing when to stop or if it has gone too far.

"How can I help?" Harry asked, smiling when the students around him cheered.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Harry left Fred and George's joke shop with a smile on his face, He couldn't wait for Defence Against The Dark Arts class on Monday morning with Bill helping him.

"Harry? Why are you smiling? What happened?"

"Nothing Bill. I went and talked with them both because I know that even though their new inventions are not for sale yet they will still try and give them the students to try out and report back to them."

"How have you managed to get them to not give students their stuff?"

"I made them both put their hand on my bump and promise on their niece or nephew not to give any of the students the inventions that are free."

"Clever. Come on, let's get a drink." Bill said, taking Harry's hand as they made their way down the street to the cafe.

Apart from two boys who got into a fight which Bill broke up, not wanting Harry near them. Harry gave them both a detention and deducted points from them before sending them both back to the castle, taking their wands off them and putting a charm on them which would send them flying backwards if they went near each other.

"You can have your wands back when the Hogsmeade visit is over and I am back at the school." Harry said, watching them both walking away with their heads hung low.

Harry wasn't surprised to see both boys leaning against the wall, either side of his classroom door when he returned with Bill. "I catch the two of you fighting again you will get more than a detention and points deducted and wands confiscated. Understand?" he warned as he handed the students their wands, removing the charm he cast on them.

"Sorry sir." they both mumbled and turned and left in opposite directions.

Harry and Bill spent the rest of the weekend mostly in their rooms. With Bill assisting Harry in Defence Against The Dark Arts, Harry gave Bill some work to mark so he would know what they would be doing.

"What about third years tomorrow Harry?"

"Werewolves. Remus agreed to come in and answer any questions they might have."

"What can I do?"

"You can explain all about them if you like and then leave Remus to answer the questions. I will tell the students you will be teaching them as well as me and in tomorrow's double lesson they can start to get used to you."

Bill leaned over and kissed Harry. "Okay. Ready for dinner?"

"Always."

"Have a craving?"

"Only for chips. Why do you always want to know what I am having to eat before we actually eat?"

"Because what you have been eating has been putting me off my food and I have to eat."

"Don't look at what I am eating then."

"With what you have on your plate and how you shove it in it is hard to look away. I want to look away but can't."

Harry laughed. "Poor baby." he said, going up on tiptoes to kiss his husband. "Come on. I am hungry."

* * *

Bill sat down and helped himself to some food, thankful that Minerva had started asking Harry how patrolling went as he couldn't put his food out and eat whilst telling her all what happened. Luckily he managed to get halfway down his meal before Harry started to put chips on his plate which he then covered in gravy.

Bill began to eat again but stopped when Harry then covered his chips and gravy in mayonnaise, Bill couldn't help but watch as he saw Harry stab a gravy covered chip with his fork and dip it in the mayonnaise before shoving it in his mouth.

"Excuse me love. I will see you after dinner." Bill groaned as he stood from the table and left the great hall.

* * *

Monday morning Harry walked into his class, smiling, shaking Remus' hand and running a hand down his husbands arm. "Morning class. Now this morning Professor Weasley will be teaching you. He is as you all know my husband and yes his last name is Potter but he will be Weasley to avoid confusion. He will be assisting me as I go further along in my pregnancy so I thought he could teach this morning's lesson so you can all get used to him."

Bill smiled. "Right then class, we will now be learning about werewolves. I will explain all that you need to know and Mr. Remus Lupin here has kindly agreed to come in and answer any questions you may have afterwards."

Remus walked over and stood behind Harry who sat down at his desk, both of them watching the class watch Bill closely as he explained to them all about werewolves. When he had finished Remus stepped forwards and faced the class. "Any questions?" he asked.

Straight away five arms shot up in the air, Remus not knowing their names, turned to Harry who smiled. "Steven."

The boy called Steven stood up. "Yes Steven?" Remus asked.

"All of what Professor Weasley explained to us..."

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering... Is it true or is it a make believe story his mum told him when he was little?"

The class burst out laughing along with Remus and Harry, Bill however turned to Harry. "Some of these children were in Fred and George's shop."

"They were."

"A word?"

Harry smiled and stood up. "Of course. Remus can you watch this class please?"

"Of course Harry."

"You knew about this." were the first words Bill said once the door was closed behind them.

"I did. Sorry."

"They all know about it?"

"No. Fred and George showed them their new inventions if they said that in class to you. They don't know what story you believed, they just asked my permission for them to say it and get away with it."

"So you were in on this as well. You are going to pay for that Harry Potter." Bill said as he advanced on his husband.

"Bill!" Harry shrieked as Bill scooped his pregnant husband into his arms, both of them laughing between the shared kisses as they made their way to their room.

* * *

The rest of Harry's pregnancy seemed to fly by, a couple of more pranks were pulled on Bill but he took it all in good fun as Harry always made it up to him and made him feel better when they went to bed that night.

Bill was thankful that as Harry's pregnancy went on the weird cravings were not as bad, but what he wasn't thankful for was his son or daughter not coming on their due date.

Harry was getting excited as his due date got closer and closer. Bill often caught him stroking his stomach and talking to their baby, saying how he couldn't wait to meet them.

When Harry reached his eighth month, Minerva asked Harry to stop teaching, Harry had tried to convince that he would be fine as he had Bill with him and would be sitting down but Minerva wouldn't take no for an answer.

Bill had seen how unhappy this made Harry so when he presented to Harry a pile of homework that needed marking. Harry was that thankful he and Bill were an hour late for dinner.

* * *

Bill had just finished the last class of the day and walked into the rooms he shared with Harry. "How are you?"

"How do you think!?" Harry snapped.

"Okay love. I will go and run you a bath."

"And just how am I to get in and out of it the size I am."

"I will get you in and out of it love." Bill kissed Harry and made his way to the bathroom. Harry's due date was five days ago, Bill and Harry had asked Poppy because of Harry's discomfort but the mediwitch merely smiled saying their child will when they are ready.

After Harry had his relaxing bath, Bill helped him out, whilst his back was turned, Harry's hand shot to his stomach with the pain that shot across.

Bill turned back around and saw the pain in Harry's face and his eyes dropped to the floor where he saw a puddle of wetness. "Any chance that the water over spilled from the bath?" he asked.

"No. Bill I think it is time."

Bill took Harry's hands and made to drag him from the bathroom. "Let's get to the infirmary."

But Harry stayed put. "Clothes Bill." he said reminding his husband that he was stood there naked.

* * *

"Poppy!" Bill shouted as he burst into the hospital wing carrying Harry, gently laying him down on the nearest bed.

"Your baby wants to make their appearance then." she said as she walked over to the expecting parents. "Now Harry with you being a male I will have to perform what muggles call cesarean."

"I know Poppy."

Bill however frowned. "What is that."

"I haven't got the right parts to give birth to or baby Bill so Poppy will have to cut across my stomach and get our child out that way." when Bill started to look sick, Harry took his hands in his. "Bill I won't feel any pain, I trust Poppy. She knows what she is doing."

Bill meekly nodded and held up their joined hands and kissed Harry's. "Okay."

"Bill do you want to stay with Harry or not?" Poppy asked once Harry had taken his potion.

"Why is he still awake?"

"He can be throughout the procedure. Bill are you staying?"

"Of course I am."

"Go and use the floo in my office and let your family know whilst I get Harry ready."

Bill had let his parents know, asking them to then tell everyone else and meet him at the hospital wing.

* * *

"When did Bill let you know mum?" Fred asked.

"Thirty minutes ago."

"Any time now then." Fred said as he sat back down.

"And boys. No more winding your brother up."

"We won't be doing mum. Me and Fred knew when we started that the winding up will last as long as Harry was pregnant." George said.

Everyone jumped when the doors to the hospital wing burst open to reveal a beaming Bill. "I have a daughter. It's a girl."

Fred and George looked at each other before turning to their mum. "Sorry but we have to say something about that, if he has a daughter it will be a girl won't it." Fred said.

"No boys. I am warning you." Molly said, pointing her finger at her twin boys before smiling at her eldest. "Can we see her?"

"Of course. Come in."

Bill led them all over to the bed and sat next to Harry, gathering his husband in his arms who was holding their daughter, a smile on his face. Harry pulled the blanket away to reveal the newest addition to the family and Molly smiled at her granddaughter, she had dark auburn hair which was darker than Bill's, a perfect combination of her son and Harry's hair, she opened her eyes showing off her gorgeous sparkling blue eyes.

"She looks like you Harry." Arthur said. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you dad."

"Do you both have a name?" Molly asked.

"We do. Harry?"

Harry smiled and kissed Bill. "Everyone, meet Tabitha."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
